


Going up?

by Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN/pseuds/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN
Summary: Elevators,  gah!  How much Dean hated elevators.  It was the only way he could get to his office unfortunately.  In a AU,  where Dean is a CO over a company called Hunters INC.He loves his job,  don't get him wrong.  Helping other hunters with their jobs,  all from behind a computer.  And sometimes,  rare times.  Back out in the field.Sam got to live his apple pie life with his angel.  But Dean... He was still stubborn.One afternoon,  he and Cas find themselves alone in a elevator,  making the usual small talk."Going up? " Dean teased Cas."No.  Down. "He dropped to his knees,  pushing Dean against the wall.





	Going up?

Pulling up to the tall building that belonged to both Winchesters, Dean sighed heavily, pulling the impala into park. The other cars that surround him, were older vehicles. Hunters, most, weren't picky. He grabbed a hold of his briefcase, and swung open the door, keys hung around his pointer finger. 

Dressed in a black suit, with matching slacks, he twirled the keys around his fingers, humming Metallica as he walked onto the gray sidewalk. “Winchester! How's it going?” A fellow hunter acknowledged, making their own way through the parking lot. “Nothing much Reg, get the info on your case?” Repelied, Dean, stopping for a moment to chat with the hunter. Reggie Mccloud, a hunter for most of his life. A good man. 

“You know it. Smart idea opening this place. I mean? Who would've thought of it, if it wasn't the infamous Winchesters! “ Reggie chuckled, slapping Dean on the shoulder, before nodding a goodbye, and heading back to his vehicle. 

Sighing Dean, smiled to himself. Hunters inc. A company strictly for hunters. Not a bad idea. And since he and Sam, were officially, well… unofficially retired from hunting. It was a good change of pace. Everything Dean wanted, well sorta. A half decent life. He barely went out into the field himself anymore, neither did Sammy. 

But he didn't mind. 

Making his way through the detectors, he flinched as he got sprayed with holy water, he always did. It was a pain in the ass, but a precaution. 

“Dean.” AU Charlie, stated with happiness, catching his stride, as he waded through the desks of the hard workers. “Yes Charlie? “ He stated, glancing at her. 

“You're scheduled for a conference meeting at twelve, that's all.” She smiled. “Thanks Charlie. “

“You're welcome!” She replied, slapping her headphones onto her ears. Dean smiled, and made his way to the elevator. He raised a hand to press the button, the doors opening slightly. “Dean! “ Exclaimed, Cas, who stood against the back of the elevator. 

“Cas. “ Dean replied, stepping inside. Being the only two in the elevator made it comfortable. Dean set down his briefcase, standing on the opposite side of Cas. They exchanged their usual look, the look that was reserved for each other. "Going up? " Dean teased Cas, glancing at the buttons on the panel. 

"No. Down. " Replied, Cas in a husky voice. He dropped to his knees, crawling over to Dean. He raised his hands, using them to push Dean against the wall.

Dean gasped, staring down at Cas. “What are you.. “ He panted, fixated as Cas fiddled with the zipper. Cas parted his lips with his reply. “What? After all these years Dean… Don't you… you know, desire me?”

Dean found himself frozen, he nodded furiously. Cas smiled, removing his trench coat. Damn, Dean thought, staring at Cas’ bulging muscles. He was getting aroused just seeing him strip.. And he wasn't even done yet. 

Throwing the coat to the opposite corner of the elevator, Cas, with one swift move slid Deans pants down to his ankles. Deans erection pushed against his boxers, staring at Cas. 

“Cas… “ Dean started, but was interrupted. Cas stuck out his tongue, teasing the tip through the soft material. Dean caught his breaths, panting slightly. He threw a hand into Cas’ thick hair, squeezing tight at the roots. Cas ran husband hands along Deans thighs, underneath the leg of the boxers. 

“Cas… dammit. Stop.. Teasing me.. “ He huffed in between his breaths. “Whatever you want Dean.” Replied, Cas, pulling down Deans boxers. 

Now fully exposed, Dean found himself melting. Every fantasy he ever had of Cas.. This.. This topped all of them. 

Cas took all of Dean into his mouth, sucking, slurping. His hands roamed up his thighs still, straight down to his balls. “Fuck… “ Dean moaned, tearing his lip from the grasp of his teeth. 

Cas stopped for a moment, sliding his tongue across the slit, slowly, then roughly. “C.. Cas.. Fu.. Fuck… “ Dean tossed his head back against the wall, hand still barred in Cas’ hair. 

As Cas took him back in his mouth. Dean rocked his hips, eyes squeezed shut. Cas’ own erection pressed against his pants, making his thoughts, and movements correspond. He released Dean from his mouth, the press cum dripping off the edges of his lips. The elevator dinged. Six more floors to go… better be fast.. 

Oh so fast. 

He stood on to his feet, pushing Deans hand off his head. Quickly Cas dropped his pants around his ankles, shortly after his underwear. Dean got the message, quick. He grabbed Cas’ hips, dragging him closer to his lap …. A sudden thought occurred.. Cameras… he glanced around quickly, to find the security cameras gadgets been removed. Smart move Cas, he thought, reading himself. 

“Bare with me… I've never done this… Never fifth base.. “

Cas laughed. “I'll help.. Open me up… Ease slowly into me Dean. “ His voice made Dean moan. He did as Cas stated, slowly easing into him, Cas dropped against Deans body, finding his hand and moving it down to his cock. 

Together, the rocked back and forth, Deans head buried in the crook of Cas’ shoulder, his teeth grazing his skin. 

Moans escaped their lips. “Dean.. “ 

“Cas… fuck.. So… good… “

Their bodies, melted together as they moved in sync. Sweat glistened on their chests, their free hands gripping each other tight. 

“Fuck.. Hmmm.. “ Cas moaned as Dean stroked faster. He dropped his head against Deans chest, his body quivering through the orgasm. Dean tilted his head, pulling Cas in for a kiss, his own orgasm pulsing through his body. 

“Fuck Cas… “ He moaned softly with the kiss. 

Cas smiled. “I’ve been wanting to do that for.. What seemed like forever. “

“Same.. “ Dean replied, smiling from ear to ear. Pulling away, they cleaned up. Cas retrieved his coat sliding it back on. Dean pulled up his pants, and yanked Cas back into his arms, planting a kiss. 

The elevator dinged for the last time. They pulled away, smiling. “I used to hate elevators.. “

Cas chuckled. “Dean, there's no reason.. “ Dean cut him off planting another kiss. “Work.. Such a drag.. I could kiss you all day.. “

“I'd like that Dean. “


End file.
